headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Action Comics 601
Action Comics Weekly #601 is the 601st issue of the ''Action Comics'' comic book series published by DC Comics. It is the first issue of the title published under its weekly formatting. This volume includes six stories featuring different characters, composed by various creative teams. The cover art illustration was rendered by Dave Gibbons. All stories were edited by Mike Gold. This issue shipped with a May 24th, 1988 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Green Lantern "...And the Pain Shall Leave My Heart" Hal Jordan, lacking gainful employment, has been staying with John Stewart and Katma Tui. John however, is feeling overcrowded and suggests that Hal take advantage of the fact the there are no longer any rules governing the use of a Green Lantern power ring. Hal decides to go to South Africa and grab some diamonds from one of their less-reputable diamond mines. Back in Coast City, Star Sapphire returns and breaks into John and Katma's apartment. She slaughters Katma Tui as a message for Hal Jordan. Credits * Writer - Christopher Priest * Penciler - Gil Kane * Inker - Gil Kane * Colorist - Anthony Tollin * Letterer - Albert DeGuzman * Editor - Denny O'Neil Wild Dog "Moral Stand (Part 1): Point of Order" Credits * Writer - Max Collins * Penciler - Terry Beatty * Inker - John Nyberg * Colorist - Michele Wolfman * Letterer - Gaspar Saladino * Editor - Mike Gold The terrorist cell known as the Committee for Social Change, takes command of City Hall and holds all of the city councilmen, including the mayor, hostage. They demand that the Quad City police department deliver Wild Dog to them so that he may pay for his crimes against other Committee members. Police surround City Hall and Captain Calloway suggests that they send in a fake Wild Dog to appease the terrorists. Such a scheme proves unnecessary however as the real Wild Dog rappels into the building and shoots all of the terrorists. The Secret Six "Listening to the Mockingbird" At a special restaurant known as the Enchanted Forest, arrangements are made for a reunion meeting of the original Secret Six. August Durant, Carlo di Rienzi, King Savage, Lili de Neuve, Kit Langman and Tiger Force come together for the first time in five years. Elsewhere, the mysterious agent known only as Mockingbird gathers together six new individuals for the express purpose of creating a new Secret Six. They are: Anthony Mantegna, Vic Sommers, Mitch Hoberman, Luke McKendrick, Ladonna Jameal and Maria Verdugo. Elsewhere, deadly acid rain pounds the northwestern town of Orsonville. Those caught in the rain quickly find themselves reduced to nothing but skeletal remains. Credits * Writer - Martin Pasko * Penciler - Dan Spiegle * Inker - Dan Spiegle * Colorist - Carl Gafford * Letterer - Carrie Spiegle * Editor - Dick Giordano Superman "Faster Than a Speeding Bullet!" Three gunmen corner a man in an alleyway. Superman overhears the man's cries for help and swoops down to rescue him. The gunmen fire their weapons, but Superman lands in their path allowing the bullets to bounce harmlessly off his chest. Credits * Writer - Roger Stern * Penciler - Curt Swan * Inker - John Beatty * Colorist - Tom Ziuko * Letterer - Bill Oakley * Editor - Mike Carlin Deadman "The Section Chief" Deadman commits himself to tracking down the numerous criminals who escaped from Nanda Parbat. His trail leads him to Belize in Central America where he discovers a covert CIA guns-for-drugs operation taking place near an old Mayan temple. The CIA section chief is a woman named Grace Kasaba. Deadman takes control of the pilot of the DC-10 running cocaine back to Florida and calls the Dade County airport requesting air marshals. After Federal agents intercept the DC-10, Deadman returns to the Mayan temple where Kasaba oversees her end of the operation. Surprisingly, Kasaba is able to see Deadman's ghost form. Credits * Writer - Mike Baron * Penciler - Dan Jurgens * Inker - Tony DeZuniga * Colorist - Liz Berube * Letterer - Steve Haynie * Editor - Barbara Kesel Blackhawk "Another Fine War (Part 1)" January, 1947: Janos Prohaska, the Blackhawk, sits in a bathtub in a hotel in Singapore mewling over some disparaging comic strips. A man named Zelecki bursts into the room holding a knife. He demands the $10,000 dollars that Prohaska owes him. Janos whips out a gun he had secured in the tub with him and shoots Zelecki in the hand. Meanwhile, a mysterious blonde-haired woman named Cynthia Hastings arrives at the hotel asking to find Janos Prohaska. Credits * Writer - Mike Grell * Penciler - Rick Burchett * Inker - Pablo Marcos * Colorist - Tom Ziuko * Letterer - Steve Haynie * Editor - Mike Gold Appearances |-|Green Lantern= Characters * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Green Lantern, John Stewart * Green Lantern, Arisia * Green Lantern, Katma Tui * Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris Locations * California :* Coast City * Africa :* South Africa Items & Vehicles * Green Lantern ring * Star Sapphire gem Organizations * Green Lantern Corps Races * Humans * Graxosians * Korugarans Miscellaneous * Dismemberment * Energy projection * Flight |-|Wild Dog= Characters * Wild Dog, Jack Wheeler * Andy Flint * Susan King * Calloway * Captain Lang * Len Locations * Quad Cities Items & Vehicles * None Organizations * Committee for Social Change Races * Humans Miscellaneous * Camera operator * Reporter |-|Secret Six= Characters * Secret Six I :* August Durant :* Carlo di Rienzi :* Crimson Dawn, Kit Dawn-Langman :* King Savage :* Lili de Neuve :* Tiger Force, Mike Tempest * Secret Six II :* Anthony Mantegna :* Ladonna Jameal :* Luke McKendrick :* Maria Verdugo :* Mitch Hoberman :* Vic Sommers Locations * Kansas * Nevada :* Las Vegas Items & Vehicles * None Organizations * Secret Six Races * Humans * Cyborgs Miscellaneous * None |-|Superman= Characters * Superman, Kal-El * Bob Galt * Charles Culpepper * Charlie * Dave Locations * Metropolis Items & Vehicles * None Organizations * Consortium Races * Humans * Kryptonians Miscellaneous * Flight * Super-hearing * Superhuman durability |-|Deadman= Characters * Deadman, Boston Brand * Grace Kasaba * Talaoc * Barry * Fulgencio Flores * Lewis Locations * Central America :* Belize * Florida * Nanda Parbat Items & Vehicles * DC-10 aircraft Organizations * Central Intelligence Agency Races * Humans * Ghosts Miscellaneous * Flight * Possession |-|Blackhawk= Characters * Blackhawk, Janos Prohaska * Cynthia Hastings * Zalecki Locations * Singapore Items & Vehicles * Pistol Organizations * None Races * Humans Miscellaneous * 1940s * 1947 * Clergy * Gunshot victims * Hotel Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped on May 24th, 1988. * With this issue, Action Comics transforms from a team-up comic featuring Superman and a different guest star each issue, to a weekly anthology comic. Superman continues to appear in each issue, but his stories are only two pages long. The other headline feature is Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), whose regular comic book was recently canceled. All the other features are temporary, intended to run for the length of one continued serial, to be replaced by another feature. * Christopher Priest is credited as Jim Owsley in this issue. * Janos Prohaska appeared last in ''Blackhawk'', Volume 2 #3. * This is the final appearance of Katma Tui as a living person. She is murdered by Carol Ferris in this issue. She appears next as a corpse in ''Action Comics Weekly'' #602. * This is the first appearance of the new Secret Six team, which consists of Anthony Mantegna, Ladonna Jameal, Luke McKendrick, Maria Verdugo, Mitch Hoberman, and Vic Sommers. * This is the first appearance of Rafael di Rienzi. * Wild Dog appeared last in ''Wild Dog'' #4. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1988/Comic issues Category:May, 1988/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Mike Gold/Editor Category:Brian Augustyn/Associate editor Category:Dave Gibbons/Cover artist Category:Dave Gibbons/Cover inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Cover colorist Category:Jim Owsley/Writer Category:Gil Kane/Penciler Category:Gil Kane/Inker Category:Anthony Tollin/Colorist Category:Albert DeGuzman/Letterer Category:Denny O'Neil/Editor Category:Max Allan Collins/Writer Category:Terry Beatty/Penciler Category:John Nyberg/Inker Category:Michele Wolfman/Colorist Category:Gaspar Saladino/Letterer Category:Martin Pasko/Writer Category:Dan Spiegle/Penciler Category:Dan Spiegle/Inker Category:Carl Gafford/Colorist Category:Carrie Spiegle/Letterer Category:Dick Giordano/Editor Category:Roger Stern/Writer Category:Curt Swan/Penciler Category:John Beatty/Inker Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Mike Baron/Writer Category:Dan Jurgens/Penciler Category:Tony DeZuniga/Inker Category:Liz Berube/Colorist Category:Steve Haynie/Letterer Category:Barbara Randall/Editor Category:Mike Grell/Writer Category:Rick Burchett/Penciler Category:Pablo Marcos/Inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Colorist Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries